Genasi
Genasi are derived from planetouched humans who have an elemental ancestry. In Istria, Genasi are native to the Mutawij Highlands North of Assair. Fire Genasi make up the majority of the population of Tetuskf. Notable Genasi *Yon-dun Genasi Culture Due to the unique nature of Istria's meteorology, the vast majority are born either of the Void or of the Fire, depending on the time and place of their birth: birth on the dark side of the planet, while inherently unusual, inevitably conveys upon the child a Voidsoul manifestation, whereas birth on the light side of the planet imbues the child with a Firesoul manifestation. As such, those Genasi born with a different elemental soul are typically revered as potential leaders of the Genasi race in times of dire need, and tend to be sent out to the society of different races to learn the ways of the world, as a means of education to promote diplomatic skills among foreign peoples. The culture of the Genasi is one which abhors the traditional human and dwarven culture of horse-saturated erotica, and instead focuses on flowery poetry addressed in apostrophe to beautiful men and women of other races, in the metaphysical style of Yon-dun, hero and lover of Genasi lore. However, they also have a noted love of haute cuisine, and the wine of the Tetuskf region of Istria is considered amongst the finest in the world. A very xenophobic culture on the whole, Genasi politics are often dominated by reasons why they are superior to other races on Istria, which often leads to a sense of snootiness for those raised in predominantly Genasi regions--though they have become adept at hiding their racism in mixed company. As such, they tend to avoid wars, and are prone to frequent threat of conquest. Were it not for the anomolous birth of various Wind-, Water-, and Earthsoul Genasi at various points in their history, they would likely now be an equally haughty people under the thumb of some foregin race that was bent on Istrian conquest. Genasi History No one knows of the origin of the Genasi people, but records exist of their kind as early as the Second Age, such as in a brief text by Llofellar Anastiarle, elven seer and mystic: : Ðere beþ persons of Þe Ƿest hǷom beþ human in forme, and hǷom exude magicke moste ville: beþ ðey off fire, and off darkenesse, and beþ ðere Ƿone of Ƿinde, and he ist talle and strong, and he can flie, and his people ist vaine, and arrogant, and ðey have ðe beste and most choice of Ƿine, and ðey shun to Ƿatch horses in heat. By the mid-Third Age, it had become common knowledge among the peoples of Istria that any conquerer looking for a civilization to stomp underfoot ought look no further than the Genasi. Although they had perfected the art of wine making, their weapons technology was sub-par, and their chief architectural achievement, rather than being a castle of some variety, was instead a tall, narrow, vaguely phallic tower constructed entirely of 7000 metric tonnes of iron, which lacked any utility except to be an eyesore. Category:Races